You Can't Always Get What You Want!
by lollypopgirl98
Summary: Brittany has some new feelings surfacing, And for some strange reason, there for Alvin, And two new girls Alyssa and Amy causing ALL kinds of trouble! I suck at summary's R&R please! -------- ON HOLD


**HIYA GUYS!  
**

** We're just going to say this is my first fanfic :D so be nice! NO FLAMES! I will only accept constructive criticism, and complements!**

**Also, my friend owns this as well :) **

** well, here goes nothing...  
**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors!**

**ENJOY!**

You Can't Always Get What You Want!

**S**eventeen year old Brittany Miller walked down the street trying to relive some stress. You see Alvin and her had their latest fight. This time it was over who's car was more valuable. So far Brittany was winning but that didn't satisfy her wants, she didn't even know why. Somehow she wanted more, she just didn't know 'more of what?'. She just shrugged it off and decided to head over to the mall. shopping was always fun! "I'll so forget all about, these unknown feelings of mine" Brittany thought.

Meanwhile, two identical twins by the names of Amy and Alyssa walked along the dirt path to their new house, right next to the Millers.

Amy and Alyssa both wore gray jeans and almost the same shirt. the only difference was Amy wore yellow, and Alyssa's items were purple. And they're hair, Amy dyed her hair strawberry blond-brown-ish. And she cut it so her right eye was covered up by shoulder-length hair. Alyssa had light blond hair, that went down to the small of her back. Her hair tucked behind her ears.

"So Alyssa, what do you think we should do today? Make some serious trouble?" Amy asked. "No, First we should, get settled, maybe 2 days from now, we still have to plan out what were gonna do," Alyssa replied. Amy sighed. You see, these girls together... equals trouble, major trouble. They craved seeing other people in pain. You could call them monsters. And that's what they were, hot-headed, conceited, pretty faced jerks.

So they walked along the path and finally got to there house. went inside, and up to there now un-finished room (yes they share a room).

Brittany walked in and out of the stores, and of course bought stuff she didn't quite need. she glanced at all the happy couples and scoffed. For some reason she loathed them today, she had no idea why though. She stopped at the food court and saw some of her friends, Katie and Jenny, and some other popular girls from school, she smiled "Hey! Kat! Jen! over here!!" she called. They grinned when they saw Brittany. They all ran up to her. "Hey Britt!" Jenny exclaimed. "What's up girl?" Nina asked (she's just another girl). "Oh, nothing, just shopping, What's up with you girls?" Brittany asked. "Well, Fiona here got a bf! Nina just got a new car! and I, am moving closer to Katie" Jenny replied. "Cool!" Britt smiled. "So, are you bummed that school starts again tomorrow?" Katie asked. "Yeah, I hate Mondays, and Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, and Th-" "We get it!" all the other girls yelled and giggled. Brittany laughed along with them. She looked at Fiona, she felt something... weird, and now she new what it was, She, didn't loathe couples, she, she was, jealous of them. Yes that's right. Brittany Miller was jealous of girls who had boyfriends, husbands, or whatever! But this only made her even more confused. She knew that she was, she hated saying it...jealous of them, but why?

Why is she just now getting, these feelings, why not when she was younger?

Why did she get all, completive and snappy when she was with Alvin?

Why did she ALWAYS have to look her best when _Alvin_ was there? Was she trying to show him up? Or impress him?

And lastly, why did her mind always drift to... Alvin?

She got frustrated and walk away when the other girls weren't looking.

Scoffing to herself, she muttered "I must be going though, some kind of _infatuation, _or I'm crazy". So, she walked home, alone. or so she thought.

A figure watched her from the near bushes as she walked by. It jumped out and wrapped it's arms around her waist. She screamed and jumped up (for the most part that is XD).

"AAALLLVVIINNN!" Brittany screeched. He giggled and laughed as she slapped at him and growled. "You! you, why! why you! I can't wait till I get my hands on you!". "They already are," was the smart remark he made. And it was not only smart, it was true. Her hands were on him. Correction. Her_ hand_ was on him, her hand rest on his shoulder. He smirked triumphantly at her. She scoffed at him. "Will you let me go now?!" She asked, though, for some... completely, odd, and unknown reason, she felt a sense of comfort. In other words, she didn't want him to let go. Yep, she was crazy.

And so, the story begins!!

**WOW! I didn't expect all the AwEsOmE reviews! **** Thanks for the reviews guys!! Gosh, I could hug you right now! XD well anyway, this is just a short one, because, I didn't get alot of time, I've been sick, and then there's homework, and then school, making time for friends, GAH so much to do! **** I am SO happy you all like this story! and thank you Haley! You are so epic! and cool and hey! guess what?! it's review time!! those things make me so happy! XD **

**next Chapter will be up soon... hopefully! **


End file.
